A look at the past
by uber-cute-chibi
Summary: All Yuuki wanted was to make friends with thoes at Wammy's and be happy. But when one person living there decided Yuuki is to only be his and his alone things don't go the way Yuuki planed. BB and OC


Yuuki lay in the soft grass her eyes on the sky, just watching the clouds roll by.

"Rabbit." Yuuki said her hand lifting up to point out a cloud she believed to look like a rabbit. "Love heart." Her hand moved to point out the heart. Yuuki laughed a little. "Blow of sweets."

"Why sweets? Why not fruit?" Yuuki jumped as a voice spoke from above her. Yuuki sat up and turned to look at the speaker.

"Hello B." Yuuki said with a smile.

"How did you know?" BB asked taking a seat next to Yuuki.

"Because L would never say, 'Why sweets.' let alone change it to fruits." Yuuki laughed.

"I guess so." B said looking up at the sky. B watched as Yuuki stood up and brushed some grass and dirt off her yellow shirt and black jeans.

"Sorry B. I have to go get some nom's." Yuuki laughed lightly. B just nodded. "See ya later." Yuuki called as she walked back to Wammy's house.

B looked back at the sky. Yuuki may have said she wanted food but B knew better. Yuuki was running from him. Yuuki was running to L. The very idea made B's blood boil. But it didn't matter. He was going to make Yuuki his. He would make Yuuki forget about L and only think of him.

Later that night Yuuki was making her way to her room. She skipped happily.

"You seem happy tonight." Yuuki came to a stop and looked at the person before her.

"Hey B." Yuuki said with a smile.

"So what has you in such a fine mood this beautiful night?" B asked stepping closer to Yuuki to close the gap between them.

"Oh nothing really, it's just one of those nights ya know."

"No I don't know." B was now close to Yuuki. Yuuki took a step back wanting some space, but B just stepped closer again. "Why don't you like me Yuuki-chan?" B asked. Yuuki winced at the added 'chan'

"What are you talking about B?" B stepped closer, Yuuki stepped back too fast and hit her head on the wall. "Ouch. What has gotten into you?"

"Why do you always run away from me?" B asked. "Is it because I'm not L?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Yuuki was starting to get annoyed now. All she wanted to do was go to her room and relax.

"You always avoid me and run off to L. Why is that, Yuuki-chan?"

"It's because L and I are friends. That's all." Yuuki told him.

"So you and I aren't friends. Is that what you are telling me?" Yuuki knew that was coming. Anyone would have pulled that card at the moment. "Are we not friends because of my eyes?" B asked. Yuuki could have sworn they had glowed if only for a moment. "Is it because I can see your real name with out you telling me? Or is it because I can tell you down to the last minute when you are going to die, Alice-chan."

Yuuki's eyes widened at the use of her real name.

"H-how did-"

"I just told you." B said, a smirk appearing on his lips. "My eyes are showing me."

"Oh I know. Rose told you right?" That was the only logical answer. No way could his eyes do that.

"Rose hasn't told me anything. I can see your name clearly above your head," B paused and his smirk grew. "Alice Applebee."

Yuuki stared at him with wide eyes, her heart racing.

"Should I tell you when you will die Alice-chan? So you can be ready when it happens." Yuuki wanted to run. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to be ready for the day she will die. But she couldn't get away. She knew B was faster. She knew B was stronger. She knew running would just make things worse. Her train of thought came to a grinding halt as B's hands wrapped around her neck.

"Should I tell you Alice? Do you want to know Alice?" B's laughed echoed loudly in Yuuki's ears. She clawed at B's hands, she needed air. If she didn't get air she knew she would faint. Or worse she could die. She wasn't ready to die. She had her whole life ahead of her. Yuuki's vision began to blacken, she was feeling weak. She needed air. She needed it.

Yuuki felt the pressure on her neck disappear and she feel to her knee's, gasping from air.

"You thought you were going to die, didn't you Alice?" B asked, crouching in front of Yuuki. Yuuki said nothing. B grabbed her hair and forced Yuuki to look at him. "You though you were going to die by my hands didn't you Alice?" Yuuki gave a small nod. Any answer was better then not answer at all. "No. You still have a long life ahead of you. But I will tell you this. You will have to live with out L."

Yuuki's eyes widened. B stood and walked away. Yuuki could only think of one thing. L was going to die before she did. Yuuki would have to attend the funeral of yet another person she cared for deeply. All she could do was hope it was much, much later in life.

After that night Yuuki kept her distance from B. But B still found ways of getting to her. B still wanted to make Yuuki his. B knew he could make Yuuki his if he told her L hated her and thought she was useless. It had to work.

A while later Watari told everyone Yuuki was spending some time away from Wammy's house. No one got all the details. The most Rose was told was that Yuuki was sick and needed time to get better. No one was told where Yuuki went. They were only told she was sick.

This didn't worry B. He knew he would see Yuuki again, and when he did Yuuki would be his.


End file.
